pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Facebook Ep. 4: Dressed to Kill
Be the It Pygmy! --Loading Screen Image Facebook Episode 4: Dressed To Kill is the fourth episode of Pocket God Facebook. It was release on March 8, 2010. New Features This episode added ability to customize the appearance of your Pygmies. The clothes require Pocket Change or Sacrifice Points to be bought, but the player gets a free''' 'crash survivor kit. Customize.png|What's new in this episode screen Dances Two new dances were added to go with Dance Dance. They are the Irish Dance and the Young Pygmies Devotee Association. DrumNew.png Dancefb1.png|The Pygmies doing their new dance Customization Store ''Main Article: Customization Store The customization store allows you to customize the Pygmies, bone, ponytail hair, hair on head, torso, and grass skirt. Note: The following list is the choices only from this episode. It should not be modified. For an updated list, please go to Customization Store. Bone No accessory (Free) Small Bone (Free) Big Bone (Free) Butterfly (350 Sacrifice Points) Halo (14 Pocket Change) Bamboo Stick (4,250 Sacrifice Points) Clover (9 Pocket Change)* Pigtail No Hairlock (Free) Female Black Hairlock (Free) Male Black Hairlock (Free) Palm Tree Hairlock (3 Pocket Change) Ringed Hairlock (5 Pocket Change) Female Pink Hairlock (1,875 Sacrifice Points) Male White Hairlock (3,750 Sacrifice Points) Red Braid Ponytail (14 Pocket Change)* Hair Bald Head (2 Pocket Change) Black Female Hair (Free) Black Male Hair (Free) Red Male Hair (Free) Pink Female Hair (Free) Blue Male Hair (Free) White Male Hair (Free) Red Female Hair (Free) Top Bare Torso (Free) Censor Bar (9 Pocket Change) Blue Shell Bra (Free) Dirty Tank Top (4,000 Sacrifice Points) Green St. Pat Shirt (450 Sacrifice Points)* Orange Tank Top (450 Sacrifice Points)* Overalls (18 Pocket Change)* Sushi Bra (18 Pocket Change)* Pink Shell Bra (Free) Bowtie (600 Sacrifice Points) Vest, model 88 (One Free; 1,985 Sacrifice Points for another) Bottom Censor Bar (18 Pocket Change) Yellow Skirt (Free) Green Skirt (Free) Tartan Skirt (4,450 Sacrifice Points) White Loincloth (Free) Tutu (18 Pocket Change) Green Skirt (17 Pocket Change)* Swim Ring (Not safe for swimming) (One Free; 1,450 Sacrifice Points for another) The * means limited time customize3.jpg|Another picture of the customization screen customize1.jpg|Some customized Pygmies wandering around 2 PG newsletter 25fev2011 news.jpg|PG Facebook newsletter showing the customization in this episode and the YPDA Dance New Geyser Interactions A lesser known fact about this episode is that it gives the geyser a new animation for when the pygmy hits the ground and a new way to kill them. The player can drop the pygmy into the geyser itself so the become stuck and get shot up into the sky. This is an immediate "touch down" so to speak.﻿ Global Challenge A global challenge, Fridge Madness, was released for St. Patrick's Day. In it, the player had to Answer 100,000 root beer grace request. A reward is shared between all participating players. The St. Patrick Fridge was given to all participating players. Slogan The slogan of the this episode, "Be the It Pygmy" also appeared in the loading screen of the original Pocket God as an advertising for the customization ability of this episode. It means to be the Pygmy thats in fashion and the center of attention, a reference to changing the Pygmies clothes. Trivia *The loading screen for the iPod touch version of Pocket God advertises the new customization ability to be included with the release of this episode. *The "Young Pygmies' Devotee Association" dance, or YPDA, parodies the song YMCA by The Village. *Now, if the player leads a Rival God challenge, it has the leader symbol next to the rival god's symbol. *In the title card, the fourth pygmy going from left to right has a bone that looks like a banana. This accessory is offered in the customizations store in the next episode. *A goof in the game is that, the censor bar is supposed to symbolize that the pygmy is naked, but the bar can drop like the grass skirt and expose the pygmy's underwear. *This episode did not add any new Rival Gods. Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Episodes Category:Pocket God (Facebook)